Crossovers
by Blue-Dreamz
Summary: I rewrote this story, it was supposed to be call
1. The Letter

Crossovers, CCS in Hogwarts a History  
  
This story is about Cardcaptors and Harry Potter; Sakura gets a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Well here goes.  
  
Chapter one. The Letter to me?  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Sakura!!!!! Get down here, you got a letter!" yelled Tori  
  
"Coming!!!!!!!" said Sakura as she tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Here" said Tori as he handed her an envelope that was addressed to her.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
As I opened the strange letter that was addressed to me, I felt an aura around it, not that strong and ancient but strong. I opened the letter and peeked into it, seeing that there was no harm, I opened it fully and read the contents.  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
We would like to address to you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Due to the amounts of your magic you have your will be placed in the fifth year since your age is 15 also, Please send back a reply by the end of August, at the bottom of the letter there is a list of your needs for your school supplies, than you very much for your co-operation.  
  
Sincerely yours Professor Minerva McGonnagal  
  
(I'm not sure how the letter is supposed to be because I don't have the book so I made it up, lolz, and hehe haha, Okie back to the story.)(Still Sakura's POV)  
  
As I reread the letter again it started to make a bit of sense, but im not sure if it is a joke because if it is then why would there be an aura surrounding the letter right? So I decided to phone Eriol, my half father, the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
(RING RING RING)  
  
"Hello Sakura, is this about Hogwarts?" said Eriol.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh I have my ways Sakura." Said Eriol.  
  
"So is there really a Hogwarts?"Said the confused Sakura.  
  
"Yes there is, please go to England and I will bring you to get your things for Hogwarts, and also tell your father please. Well I have to go Sakura, see you at the airport." Said Eriol.  
  
(Click)  
  
(THE NEXT DAY AT THE AIR PORT.)  
  
"Bye dad! Bye Tori! I will miss you, I will write a lot, so expect a lot of mail." Said Sakura.  
  
"Keroberos, make sure you take care of Sakura for me, and also make sure she keeps away from the KID, I heard he is also going to this Hogwarts." Said Tori.  
  
"Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Sakura, have anymore chocolate?" Asked Kero.  
  
(BONK, AND HE IS KNOCKED OUT TILL LATER.)  
  
(AT ENGLAND)  
  
"WOW, it is sooooo pretty here!" said Sakura.  
  
(SAKURA'S POV)  
  
I can't believe we finally arrived here, I mean, 5 hours on the plane can get a bit boring, OK, a lot. Well we see Eriol and hop into his car. All the luggage is in the trunk, and we are off to Eriols house, OK, maybe not house, but mansion, OK, a Manor, the one next to really dark looking Manor, which the Malfoys live in, I don't know who are the Malfoys, but I just saw the name plate when we passed by.  
  
(NORMAL POV)  
  
"Can we go to Diagon Alley now? I want to get my stuff since school starts tomorrow, I don't want them to run out of books you know." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sure Sakura let me get you your Gringotts key first and mine." Said Eriol.  
  
(Me talking now for the moment. Sakura and Eriol go to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, Kero is sleeping from all the sweets he pigged out on. OK now back to the Normal POV)  
  
"Sakura, this is Diagon Alley, here is your key, you see the tall white building over there, you need to get your money out, and I need to meet an old friend of mine somewhere to discuss, some things over, so I will be back in and hour. Look into the shops, and ask what you need, no matter what, don't go over to Knockturn Alley, if u do fly out of there right away using illusion to conceal yourself." Said Eriol.  
  
(SAKURA'S POV)  
  
Now I am all alone, walking to the building, as I walked, lots of eyes were looking at me, some guys were drooling, it's probably the clothing I am wearing, a black tank top, a jean skirt, and puma street shoes. Well I guess I have changed haven't I? Anyways I walked and walked and I bumped into a blond Guy, Ok, bleached blond hair guy, he helped me up and asked if I were ok. I said I was, and I turn to walk away, but he held onto my arm, and asked if he could escort me to my destination. I said yes, and went into Gringotts.  
  
(DRACO'S POV)  
  
Wow, the girl standing in front of me is a hottie, her body has all the perfect curves to it. I asked if I could bring her to her destination, she said yes, and as we arrived to Gringotts, I told her that I needed a refill so we could go together. Anyways I got to see if she is rich, and what family she comes, from, and I got to ask for her name.  
  
(NORMAL POV)  
  
" I would like to withdraw from my account please." Said Draco.  
  
" And I would also like to withdraw from mine please." Said Sakura.  
  
" Key, please." Said the goblin.  
  
" Here." Said Draco.  
  
" Good," said the Goblin as he handed it back.  
  
" Here." Said Sakura.  
  
" WHAT?! THIS CAN NOT BE." Said the goblin.  
  
" What cannot be?" Said Sakura.  
  
" It's vault number one!" said the goblin.  
  
" So, is there a problem?" said Sakura.  
  
" It's ONE of CLOW REEDS VAULTS." Said the goblin.  
  
" Yes, I know that, I'm his daughter Sakura." Said Sakura.  
  
" But isn't CLOW REED dead already?" said Draco.  
  
" Well, Can't he Re-incarnate?" said Sakura.  
  
" Oh, well everything seems to be in order then, please follow flinty." Said the goblin.  
  
" So I guess you are Sakura, right?" Said Draco.  
  
" Yes I am, I don't see what is soo special about It." said Sakura.  
  
" Oh " said Draco.  
  
(As they arrived at Draco's vault, the goblin opened it and inside was piles of gold. Not a single Knut, or sickle. He took some and put it in his bag. And they left for Sakura's vault. When they got there, there were two female dragons there guarding the door, they were fully grown too, as Sakura approached they, they bowed to their master, Sakura's key fit into the keyhole, and it opened to reveal one-hundred times more gold then Draco. There were diamonds, and precious stones, statues, and all; everyone just stared at it in all. Sakura took the money and left.)  
  
" Wow, you must be the richest kid in Hogwarts. I don't know anyone who has that much money." Said Draco.  
  
" Well I hope to see you at Hogwarts, I got to go see my dad. Bye-bye." Said Sakura.  
  
" Bye," said Draco, as he kissed her hand, and walked away.  
  
(Sakura bought all her things and she left home with Eriol, on the way out she bought some sweets for Kero, knowing if she didn't Kero would be mad at her.)  
  
End.  
  
Wow, this re-written story was longer. And a bit more detail then my other story, I decided to change it and alter it more, since I have new ideas, sorry if I don't post fast enough, its just that I have to write my other story about Hermione finding out she is a pureblood, and the most powerful and purest blooded family heir. Well im not posting it up yet. Hehe. Just making minor changes to it. PLEASE R/R. it tells me what I should change you know. And if you have ideas about the next chapter please review and tell me! Bye-bye! 


	2. Platform 934

Crossovers Part 2  
  
Platform 3 ¾  
  
(A/N~ I forgot to rite this in the first chapter, ne wayz dease characters r not mine so plz dun sue, cuz if I was rich I wouldn't here typin stories! Lolz, characters belong to J.K Rowling, and Clamp, plot is mine, thx! My answers to ur reviews are at the bottom,and this story is dedicated to all my faithfull reviewers, baibai!)  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Sakuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa" said Kero "SAKURA!" yelled Kero "Guess I have to do this the hard way" mumbled Kero  
  
Kero got a bucked of water and put ice in it, then poured it ontop of her head, as the ice hit her she sat up yelling at how cold the water was.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
As I was sleeping peacefully, I heard a very distant voice that was calling out to me, but being who I was I just ignored it. Then the yelling stopped, and just when I thought it was gone, I got a whole bucket of water and ice on my head. It was soooooooo cold!  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Finally you're awake Sakura, today's the day you go to Hogwarts!" said Kero.  
  
"OMG!!!!!! It's10: 30! I'm gonna be late!" screamed Sakura, as she changed and brushed her teeth and ate breakfast in a flash.  
  
"Kero! Help me take my trunk downstairs please?" said Sakura.  
  
As everyone gathered around the sitting room in a circle, Eriol took out his key and chanted.  
  
"I call upon the powers Of the day and the night, Sun and darkness, Unleash your might, Release!" chanted Eriol.  
  
And he used a spell to transport them to a secluded area at the train station.  
  
"Sakura, this is the wall where you have to go through, and have a good time at Hogwarts. I have to go to a meeting. Bye Bye!" said Eriol.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
As I entered the platform, I saw lots of people going on the train; well I guess I will find a compartment for myself before it fills up. As I entered the train I thought I sensed some evil, but it was gone in a second. So I guess I found an empty compartment, I locked the door, and I called Kero out, and asked him if he sensed some kind of evil like I did, and he said he did, and he told me to keep a sharp eye around till we reach Hogwarts.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Kero?" said Sakura.  
  
"What?"said Kero.  
  
"Why are we stopping? We haven't reached a town yet," said Sakura.  
  
"You are right Sakura, we have to check this out" said Kero.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
People were all looking out of the train to see what happened, then from the forest came some figures covered in black, they carried a wand and had on a white mask, pretty scary looking. Well, all of a sudden a great burst of strong evil energy came from them. One of them, I guess the leader yell something that everyone heard, he said that he and his followers were going to take over the train, and if they didn't cooperate, then they would kill those who defy. Well I'm not going to let this happen.  
  
I called upon my staff.  
  
Oh key of the stars With powers burning bright Reveal the staff And shine your light Release!  
  
And I used illusion to conceal myself, and jumped onto the roof of the train. I waited for them to attack.  
  
Then the train door opened and a boy came out, he has green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and his two friends came out, they had their wands out.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Stop right there, Voldemort! I'm not going to let you take over the train without a fight!" said Harry.  
  
"Same here" said Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well, then I guess you will have to DIE!" said Voldemort.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. Sakuras POV  
  
As everyone on the train gasped at what was happening, I told Kero to bring them onto the roof, as Kero swept them onto his back, and with Rons shirt in his teeth, he carried them onto the roof top of the train. I used the shield card to shield the train.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What?! How come?" said Voldemort when the spell was cast back at him, as he barely dodged it.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
They didn't really understand what happened so they fired many attacks on the shield, but the shield just absorbed the attacks gathering the energy to use on the final attack. Everyone on the train was really curious to what was happening, though they didn't know who did it, they only see a shield, but Kero and I are under the illusion so they can't see us. Well I don't blame the Death eaters, Eriol told me about them, they are cruel and cold, killing innocents, well I'm going to put a stop to this. I called the shield and light cards to attack them, and most of the Death eaters were dead, and Voldemort and others apperated away. Kero and I left the scene and went back to out compartment.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Did anyone of you know who brought us up here? On the roof?" said Hermione.  
  
"Don't know, but it sure was wicked" said Ron.  
  
"Same here" said Harry as aurors apperated there to investigate the scene, the train started up again, and went on.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
Wow that went well, no one found out. As I was falling asleep my compartment door opened and in stepped, Draco.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Why hello Sakura" said Draco  
  
"I don't believe we have had a proper introduction, Well, my name is Draco, as in Draco Malfoy" said Draco.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura.  
  
"Wait, you're a Malfoy? Do you happen to own a manor?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why, yes I do," said Draco.  
  
"Well I guess I was staying in the manor next to yours," said Sakura.  
  
"Well I better go change into my robes, you should too, hope you get into Slytherin" said Draco as he left the compartment to change.  
  
Sakuras POV  
  
Well I don't really care which house I'm going to be in. I just hope that I see Syaoran at Hogwarts. Eriol did say that Syaoran is going to be at Hogwarts. I wonder where he is right now. Oh well I hope that I can meet him again, I miss him so much, I felt like my heart was torn apart when Syaoran left 5 years ago. I wonder how much he has changed. Will he still remember me? Are his feelings for me still the same? Oh how I long for his touch. (Not that! For those who are perverts you sure have a dirty mind, I meant seeing each other, holding each other in their arms, you know, SOME people have really perverted minds.)(Forgot to say in the first chapter, Sakura and Syaoran are going into 5th year)  
  
I hope that nothing too drastic of a change has happened to him. Oh well I guess we have arrived at the station now. I should really change into my robes right now.  
  
As I step out of the train, my robes stood out from all the others, everyone's robes were black, but mine were black with pink trimmings, of my symbol, the Sakura circle, and cherry blossoms. Thanks to Tomoyo, I look fabulous.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Kero, stay out of sight, and keep inside my pocket till we get to the rooms". Said Sakura.  
  
"Ah, so we finally meet, Sakura," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh.Hi". Said Sakura  
  
"I am the headmaster of this school, I hope you like the stay here, please follow me". Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Nice to meet you, professor." Said Sakura.  
  
Thx for reviewin!  
  
~Curtis Zidane Ziraa~ yes this is a S+S story, but soon, if ya wanna kno, read on, lolz. ~Ancient-Legend~thx for reviewin! ~Child of Fate~thx for reviewin! ~Joan-chan~hope u liked this chapter! ~arrow-card~thx for reviewin! ~A good helper!~thx for telling mei that, I usually forget, n I'm too lazy to correct it, but ill keep dat in mind for l8er, thx for reviewin! ~traitor-aitor~just to let you kno, I dun plan on makin a sakura/draco story, this is an S+S story, read on n u will find out, dun stop ritin, I have faith! Luv ur stories too! thx for reviewin! ~Cosmic Angel~sorry! But this is not a Sakura/Draco pairin, maybe next time! Thx for reviewin! ~cathyhb~Sakura is the most purest Sorceress so u dun have to worry about her being a mudblood, her blood is more purer than the Malfoys, thx for reviewin, keep askin the questions! ~Mini-Moonstar~dun worry, im not just gonna stop here, lolz, just have a lot of hw, I hate highskool lolz, keep reviewin!thx for ur review, very much appreciated! ~S.I.M5~Well that was Clow Reeds Vault, passed onto Sakura, thx for reviewin! ~Cherry Dragon~thx for reviewin may story! Plz rite more ccs/hp stories urself, I luved ur story! Actually inspired mei to rite one, lolz, keep reviewin! N thx! ~mycherrywolf~THX for the compliment, it means a lot to mei, if I update soon, can u update soon too? Lolz, I luv ur story!  
  
Well this is the end of this chapter, don't worry, Sakura will eventually meet the Potter trio with Syaoran, I won't tell you much because it might spoil the chapters events, so all I'm going to say is that Sakura is going to meet Syaoran in the next chapter.  
  
Thank You for those who reviewed, if you want to know if I updated, all you have to do is write a review and if you logged in then go to review history, it will tell you if I updated or not, well, cya! 


	3. Sorting

Chapter 3  
  
(A/N)Thx to all the reviewers I really appreciate it, I'm not naming names to today because I'm too busy with homework, I tell you people, teachers nowadays are really harsh, so beware. Enjoy!  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
Dumbledore lead me through hallways, through twists and turns. I got so confused right there, then finally the headmaster lead me to a door and told me to stand there until he announces me to the school, I can hear what is happening inside. It's so loud, and then finally there is silence. I guess Dumbledore got them to quiet down.  
  
I hear the headmaster call my name, and I guess this is my cue.  
  
As I walked up to the front from the side door, I heard lots of gasps all scattered around the hall. This usually happens in Japan, I'm not really surprised.  
  
(Narrator-that's me)  
  
Sakura walked to the front and faced everyone, and bowed.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I come from Tomeoda Japan." Said Sakura to everybody as she sat at the stool and put the sorting hat on.  
  
"Hmmm. very hard. Never have I ever sorted someone as hard as you next to Harry Potter. Now where shall I put you? You have equal qualities of every house. You are very hard indeed.Ahhhh.. The Mistress of the Stars.I thought it was just a legend, or possibly a myth, but I guess I was wrong. Well you are very powerful, how about Slytherin?" Said the sorting hat.  
  
"It doesn't really matter does it? Asked Sakura  
  
"Very Well..SLY...." Yelled the Sorting hat.  
  
"SLYTH" yelled the sorting hat again, but to stop before the sentence ended.  
  
"What is this? A long lost love? Oh I see, now I truly know where you belong Mistress.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
(Harry and Friends)  
  
"Yo, Harry! What is taking the hat so long?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, but it seems to have trouble." Answered Harry.  
  
"I've heard of that name before, but I can't seem to remember." Cut in Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" asked the guys  
  
"I'm pretty sure, but I have to look it up, I just know it's somewhere in my pile of books." Said Hermione.  
  
"It will probably take you a few months to find it, considering that you have your whole room as your personal library" said Ron  
  
"What ever Ron, Be quiet and lets watch." Snapped Hermione, obviously not liking it when people offend her books.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" (Spelling people? I kind of forgot, lolz) yelled the sorting hat. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered so loudly for her, and also the other tables not including the Slytherins.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
I finally got off the stool and walked confidently to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to the people I met on the train. Harry Potter and his friends. They were really nice, and made me feel really comfortable and invited. I let my eyes wander and they landed on Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He gave me this dashing smile that would have made any girl faint, though it doesn't affect me. When I didn't react he slightly frowned. I wonder what's up with him.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, I would like to introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Eriol Hiragizawa. He is way older then you think, but don't let his appearance fool you." Said the headmaster. Everyone gasped at how young his or her teacher was. He was practically their age.  
  
"I would also like you to know that Sakura Kinomoto is going to be in 5th year. (If it's the wrong year then please correct me, I kind of forgot. Lolz) Thank you, and enjoy your food, "itadakimas (spell?)" announced Dumbledore.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I can't believe I'm late, good thing I got to learn the transportation spell from mother. I think I will skip dinner today and go to sleep.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Please excuse me, I think I would like to retire to my room for the night, Hermione would you like to tell me where the dormitories are?" asked Sakura. As Hermione gave Sakura the instructions, Kero was suffocating in her bag so she ran out quickly to get kero out.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry kero, I promise you lots of pudding." Said Sakura  
  
"Forgiven!!!!!! Pudding! I just love pudding!" said a happy kero, forgetting the suffocating incident.  
  
"I think we are here kero, I think the password is Slytherins suck." Said Sakura. Right after she said that, the portrait opened and revealed an elegantly decorated room.  
  
"Kero, you go up first ad sleep, I'm going to the washroom." Said a tired Sakura.  
  
"Be careful Sakura, I'm going now, see you in the morning." Said a half tired Kero.  
  
Kero fell asleep inside Sakura's drawer snoring.  
  
"I'm so tired. Now where are the dorms? Oh I think it's to the right, no it has to be the left. Oh well I'll try the left." Said Sakura to herself as she opened the door and crept into any bed, and that ANY BED just happened to be the one Syaoran was sleeping in. (ohohohohoho)  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden I felt someone crawl into my bed. I slowly turn my head and came face to face with a girl's head. I guess she must have been too tired to notice she entered the wrong dorm. I shook her and she still didn't wake. I moved closer and an intoxicating whiff of cherry blossom filled my senses. It reminded me of Sakura, my love. But it couldn't be. I shook her harder and slowly woke up. She turned around and...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
Just as I fell asleep in this warm bed that smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon that smelled so much like Syaoran, but I know he isn't here, I was woken up by someone shaking me. I turn around slowly and met with Amber eyes that I missed so much.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran" they both whispered at the same time.  
  
"Is this a dream?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, this is for real Sakura, I've missed you so much, the elders sent me here and didn't let me contact anyone. I'm so sorry." whispered Syaoran in comforting words.  
  
"Oh syaoran, don't you every leave me again." cried Sakura as she finally at last found her love.  
  
"Ashiteru, Sakura" Said Syaoran.  
  
"Ashiteru, Syaoran." Replied Sakura. They both fell asleep with the curtains around the bed closed.  
  
(MORNING TIME)  
  
"Wake up cherry blossom, my love." Said Syaoran as he shook her awake.  
  
"It's morning already?" said a sleepy Sakura.  
  
"Yes, get changed and meet me in the common room." Said Syaoran.  
  
When they were done, they met up, and walked to the great hall for breakfast hand in hand. They were late and everyone was there already. As they pushed open the doors the hall was so silent. Eyes were staring at the couple.  
  
"Syaoran, why are they staring?" asked a confused Sakura  
  
"They are because ever since I've come here I've been acting cold and I don't really trust people. So I guess it's a shock to them that I'm actually talking to you." Replied Syaoran.  
  
" Well will you try being nice to my friends at least?" pleaded a Sakura with the added puppy dogface.  
  
"For you only" Said Syaoran, as they walked to the Gryffindor table, most people were back to what they were doing, but once in awhile they would take a glance at the couple, and wonder how Sakura tamed the cold beast.  
  
"So, Sakura how did you tame the beast?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know really, we've known each other for a very long time." Replied Sakura  
  
"Are you like together? It must seem so because you're holding hands." Said Hermione.  
  
" I guess you can say that." Answered a blushing Sakura.  
  
"It's not a guess, it's for sure." Said Syaoran as he gave her his rare smile. A smile that he hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"Fifth Years! Take your schedules!" said Professor McGonagall  
  
"Looks like we have flying first thing, then double potions with Snape." Said Syaoran.  
  
"This is going to be a long day. Well we better get ready." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Are you going to consider joining the quidditch team Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"What is quidditch?" asked Sakura  
  
"You fly on brooms and there are obstacles. Just think of it as a combination of fighting the cards on your broom." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be easy.... Ok, I'll join!" said Sakura.  
  
Till next time, sorry for not updating for so long, it's just that I've been making a new layout for my Asian avenue page for Christmas, and I also make them for people. I also have exams for math, science, and French. This year at my school I have four terms instead of three, so yups, if you want me to write longer chapters then it will take awhile so please vote! R/R! Bye bye! 


End file.
